


Bound and Uptight

by JimIsKing



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Elliot wets himself, M/M, This is watersports, Watersports, tyrelliot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:59:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4577961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimIsKing/pseuds/JimIsKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elliot is bound to a chair. Tyrell tries to convince him to let go, but Elliot is hesitant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound and Uptight

Elliot didn't quite remember how he got himself into this mess. He was currently tied to a chair and blindfolded. Tyrell kept whispering reassuring things as he helped him drink yet another glass of water. This must be, what, his fifth? He shifted in his seat to the best of his ability.

Being blindfolded wasn't as fantastic as the idea had seemed at first. Elliot felt a little hazy, like none of this was real. He all but jumped at every single gentle touch to his shoulders, his arms, or his face. "I really need a bathroom." He said, shifting in his chair. Was this the plan? To embarrass him? Did he care?

"Perhaps you are getting sick of water. Coffee maybe? Something a little stronger?" Tyrell offered. Elliot sighed. "I already have to piss. You tied my legs apart, I've drunk more water in one sitting than I have...ever. I don't need either of those making it worse." He said firmly. "Oh come on, Elliot. It's not a big deal. Let your body do whatever it pleases. Let me make you some coffee. Or would you rather alcohol? To settle your nerves?"

"I'd rather not have anything at all." Elliot grumbled. Tyrell laughed softly. "Playing hard to get is just going to mean we'll be doing this for longer. Give in and it'll pass quickly." He purred. So Elliot gave in, because he wanted to get out of there. He drank two cups of coffee and then started to regret it, but what was he going to do? There was nothing he could do.

"Tyrell, please. I can't do this." Elliot resulted to begging. "I don't think..." He bit his lip a little. Tyrell ran his hands lightly up and over the top of Elliot's thighs. "You don't think you can hold it much longer. Good. You know, the more you think about it, the more you can feel it." He murmured. Elliot shivered a little. "Please..." He asked pathetically. 

"Just let go, Elliot. It won't hurt." Tyrell soothed. "Tell me what I can do to help you." He requested. "Let me go." Elliot mumbled. Tyrell shook his head, clicking his tongue. "That's the one thing I can't do for you. I'm sorry, Elliot. I'll leave, if it'll make you more comfortable." He offered.

Elliot gave a tiny nod. "Please..." So Tyrell got up, walked to the door, opened it and closed it, then snuck silently back to Elliot's side. Elliot decided it was going to happen eventually, so he best just do it now. He took a deep breath and, with only a little difficulty, he began to relieve himself.

Elliot tried not to focus on the fact that he was wetting himself like a fucking kid, but that warm feeling spreading down his crotch was an ever present reminder. He heard the soft hiss of his pee, felt it leaking through his boxers and jeans. It kind of felt a little good, in a sick way. It dripped down his pant leg and he struggled a little, uselessly. He let out a little moan once he was done.

Tyrell wasted no time, practically pouncing as he pressed a sloppy kiss to Elliot's lips. Elliot's surprised yelp was swallowed by the other man, his hand moving to rub lightly at Elliot's crotch. Elliot pulled away to the best of his ability. "Please, don't. I already feel really fucking dirty."

"Sometimes being dirty isn't a bad thing, Elliot." Tyrell murmured, undoing Elliot's jeans. "Someone needs to teach you how to let go." He murmured, slipping a hand inside Elliot's jeans and rubbing him through the wet fabric of his boxers. Elliot did not like how turned on he suddenly became. 

Tyrell continued to only touch Elliot through his boxers, pressing open mouthed kisses to his neck. "Fuck. I uh...I'm..." Elliot tried to say. "I know, Elliot. Let go. For me." Tyrell purred, and Elliot fucking came in his boxers like a teenager. Shit. Those boxers were extremely ruined.

Tyrell quickly untied Elliot and finally pulled off his blindfold. "How do you feel?" He asked gently. "Dirty." Elliot answered. "Dirty...but good." Tyrell smiled at the other's answer. He handed him a fresh pair of boxers and pants. "Here. We'll get you all cleaned up and good as new." Elliot peeled off his ruined clothes and wiped himself off with a warm wet washcloth from Tyrell. He then got dressed and looked at Tyrell carefully. "Th-thank you." He said softly. "It was my pleasure, Elliot." Tyrell answered with a smile.


End file.
